Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 37 (Machines in the house)
Machines in the house is the thirty-seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *NATHAN has got a multijob machine, it's a washing machine, a vacuum cleaner and an oven all in one. *CHARLI pretends to be a tumble dryer. *KATHLEEN uses a vacuum cleaner to clean her space and take away the spider webs. *CHARLI pretends to use a vacuum cleaner. *TIM's machines work for him (Kellie toasts, Charli cleans, Nathan scrubs and Kathleen rests). *CHARLI pretends to be a cleaning, drying and cooking machine. *KELLIE makes a smoothie using a blending machine. *CHARLI pretends to be a blender. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about an old toaster (Tim), the kids (Nathan and Kathleen) replace him for a new bread maker (Kellie). Gallery Nathan S2 E37.png Charli S2 E37 1.png Kathleen S2 E37.png Charli S2 E37 2.png Tim S2 E37.png Charli S2 E37 3.png Kellie S2 E37.png Charli S2 E37 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E37.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Machine that do the washing, swish, swish, swish Machine that do the vacuuming, suck the dust in Machine that do the cooking, pling goes the bell The amazing multijob machine says time as well. Machine that do the washing, swish, swish, swish Machine that do the vacuuming, suck the dust in Machine that do the cooking, pling goes the bell The amazing multijob machine says time as well. Machine that do the washing, swish, swish, swish Machine that do the vacuuming, suck the dust in Machine that do the cooking, pling goes the bell The amazing multijob machine says time as well. ;Body move #01 See the clothes as they get tossed up Watch them floating softly down Tumbling, rolling, all around Like a tumble dryer. See the clothes as they get tossed up Watch them floating softly down Tumbling, rolling, all around In a tumble dryer. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm gonna clean my house, I'm gonna clean those webs away 'Cause I clean up mess anytime of the day Gonna build a vacuum, a cleaning machine And this is what I've made to make my house nice and clean. I'm gonna clean my house, I'm gonna clean those webs away 'Cause I clean up mess anytime of the day Couldn't build my vacuum as a cleaning machine But this is what I've made to make my house nice and clean. ;Body move #02 Gonna clean my space, I'm gonna clean the dust away 'Cause I clean up mess anytime of the day Gonna zoom my vacuum, a cleaning machine I'm gonna use it, make my house nice and clean. Gonna clean my space, I'm gonna clean the dust away 'Cause I clean up mess anytime of the day Gonna zoom my vacuum, a cleaning machine I'm gonna use it, make my house nice and clean. ;Making music Let them work for you, let them work for you See what they can do, let them work for you Let me clean for you, let me toast for you Let me scrub for you, let me rest for you Let me work for you, let me work for you See what I can do, let me work for you. Let them work for you, let them work for you See what they can do, let them work for you Let me clean for you, let me toast for you Let me scrub for you, let me rest for you Let me work for you, let me work for you See what I can do, let me work for you. ;Body move #03 Let me clean for you, let me clean for you See what I can do, let me clean for you. Let me work for you, let me dry for you See what I can do, let me dry for you. Let me work for you, let me work for you See what I can do, let me work for you. ;Word play Switch it on, mix it up Vroom, vroom, vroom, a-vroom, vroom Makes it frothy, makes it thick I'll make sure my drink slides down quick So switch it on. Switch it on, mix it up Vroom, vroom, vroom, a-vroom, vroom Makes it frothy, makes it thick I'll make sure my drink slides down quick So switch it on. ;Body move #04 I'm a blender, spin with me Spinning on the low speed, one, two, three. I'm a blender, spin with me Spinning on the highspeed, one, two, three. ;Sharing stories Yummy, scrummy breakfast Is great to ... Yummy, scrummy, hot bread Can't wait to have some more. Yummy, scrummy breakfast Is great to ... Yummy, scrummy, hot bread Can't wait to have some more. Yummy, scrummy breakfast Is great to ... Yummy, scrummy, hot bread Can't wait to have some more. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about machines Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about washing machines Category:Ep about vacuum cleaners Category:Ep about oven Category:Ep about drying Category:Ep about clothes Category:Ep about tumble dryers Category:Ep about spiderwebs Category:Ep about a mess Category:Ep about cleaning Category:Ep about remote controls Category:Ep about robots Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about blenders Category:Ep about smoothies & milkshakes Category:Ep about turning & spinning Category:Ep about toasters Category:Ep about breakfast Category:Ep about old & new